


Love has a quiet voice

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Broken, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Magic, Stuttering, love is love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: So I'm not great with summery's but I was only going to do this as a one-shot but it's kind of made it's way into mult-chapter.Emma and Regina confess their feelings, snow and charming burst in on them (of course) because Regina panicks Emma suggests Regina do a memory wipe on the town only to find out she can use magic. Oh and Regina has a stutter.Enjoy





	Love has a quiet voice

Tell me I’m wrong

 

Emma knew there was something going on.

 

 

Something between herself and Regina.

 

 

She just knew it.

 

 

That’s why Regina had been completely ignoring her texts, calls and emails for the last few weeks, honestly Emma was lucky to even obtain a conversation out of the mayor these days.

 

 

Even the brunette’s sassy remarks were no longer continuing.

 

 

It was becoming increasingly infuriating for Emma.

 

 

They needed to communicate, however that was just non-existent.

 

 

 

 

 

“She’s not even talking to me.” Emma explained, as she sat down with her hot coco and cinnamon in front of Ruby.

 

 

“How do you mean?” Ruby frowned

 

 

“I mean she’s not talking to me Ruby. She won’t answer my phone calls, texts or emails. Then whenever she sees me in person, it’s just one word responses. I feel like I’m going craaaa-  Oh umm, Hi, Hello, how do you do, I mean... Regina.” Emma panicked as the mayor quietly appeared beside her.

 

 

The one thing she hated about Regina having her magic, was she could appear wherever and whenever she wanted and don’t you think for a minute that Emma Swan doesn’t know about those magic mirrors of Regina’s. Because she does.

 

 

“Emma.” The mayor replied with a knowing grin on her face.

 

 

“Umm, How long exactly have you been standing there?”

 

 

“Long enough...Ruby.” Regina nodded at the brunette, sitting opposite to Emma before walking off.

 

 

“How do you do?! How do you do?!” Ruby laughed sipping at her coffee.

 

 

“For god’s sake, that couldn’t have been any more embarrassing if I tried.” Emma said as she let her head fall onto the table, which made a much louder whack, than she was expecting, making the mayor stop in her tracks as she had headed for the door.

 

 

“What was that?” Regina called out not even bothering, to turn round to see what had happened.

 

 

“Don’t worry Madam mayor, it was just my empty head hitting the table.” Emma shouted, going the colour of a tomato.

 

 

“Ruby, what is wrong with me? I just need a third thing to happen and I’m all set, on the embarrassment factor.”

 

 

“I think you should go after her.”

 

 

“Are you insane? Why on earth would I do that? She hates me!” Emma screeched.

 

 

Right at that very moment Regina walked back into the diner, over hearing the conversation she went and stood directly behind Emma, and she put her index finger to her lips showing Ruby not to say a word about her being there. Ruby complied and didn’t say a word.

 

 

“I don’t think she hates you Emma, I think you annoy her to the enth degree, that’s what she loves about you.”

 

 

“Loves about me? Ruby this is Regina we’re talking about.”

 

 

Regina was half expecting Emma to call her ‘The Evil Queen’ After all it’s who she is or was and it’s what everyone else, still calls her any chance they get. When Emma spoke her actual name, a small smile creped across Regina’s face.

 

 

“Emma, stop playing, I know she loves you and you love her, so quit playing and go tell her how you really feeling.” Ruby smiled

 

 

Emma paused the without saying anything, grabbed her half full mug of hot coco standing up, turning around and bumping right in to Regina, spilling what was the rest of her drink down the mayor’s outfit.

 

 

“Fuck. I’m so sorry Regina.”

 

 

“Three embarrassing things.” Ruby hollowed

 

 

And a death glare came from both Regina and Emma, so Ruby went and joined Mulan up at the counter leaving the mayor and the sheriff to it.

 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Regina smiled, flicking her wrists and a cloud of purple smoke engulfed her and dissaperated in seconds, making a clean outfit appeared on her within seconds.

 

 

“Right. Umm how much of our conversation did you hear?”

 

 

“Since Ruby told you, she doesn’t think I hate you.” Regina smirked

 

 

“You know it’s rude to eavesdrop.”

 

 

“I wasn’t, Ruby knew I was there.”

 

 

“Regina.”

 

 

"Sorry.” The mayor huffed

 

 

“Look can we talk, actually talk...you know, in private with more the one word, each please?” Emma asked

 

 

“I don’t think so.” Regina replied sadly before walking out of the diner, as fast as her feet could carry her.

 

 

Emma frowned, before looking over at Ruby who was now sat beside Mulan and both of them ushered Emma to go after Regina.

 

 

I mean if Emma hadn’t done the same for Mulan last year, she and Ruby would never be together right now.

 

 

Emma shook her head, and sighed, throwing her hands up, in a knowing defeat as she ran right out the door, chasing after Regina down the street.

 

 

“Regina, wait!” Emma called out with no avail.

 

 

So Emma just ran for Regina and grabbed her by the arm as she reached her.

 

 

“Regina. Please.” Emma begged.

 

 

“Miss. Swan, please remove your hand from my arm this instant.”

 

 

Emma looked at hand that was clenched to Regina’s upper arm and removed it very quickly, today was not the day she would lose a hand.

 

 

“That’s better.” Regina said firmly, now looking directly at the blonde.

 

 

“Look I just want to talk Regina-“

 

 

“So do I, I just didn’t know how or where to start.” Regina sighed, her voice breaking.

 

 

“Right, well let’s start by going to your office.”

 

 

“Okay Sheriff, hold my hand.”

 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

 

“We’re apperating there; you need to hold my hand.”

 

 

“Oh no.” Emma gulped “Maybe I’ll just walk.”

 

 

“Miss. Swan!”

 

 

Emma took a breath "Ohhh...I'm so going to regret this" Emma sighed heavily as she, hesitantly held onto Regina’s hand, and the horrible whirling, dizzy feeling started and soon enough they landed firmly in Regina’s office.

 

 

Then Emma threw up in the waste basket, just like she does every time she apperates as a passenger. She hates it; she’d take her yellow bug over apperation any day.

 

 

“Here.” Regina passed Emma a tissue, so she could wipe her face as she magicked away the vomit in the waste basket.

 

 

“Drink?”

 

 

“It’s 8:30am Regina.”

 

 

“You’re point?”

 

 

Emma just laughed before declining.

 

 

“So?”

 

 

Silence filled the space were Emma should have been speaking.

 

 

“Emma talk.”

 

 

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

 

 

“What?” Regina frowned, tilting her head in confusion

 

 

“Tell me I’m wrong Regina, because I feel like I’m going crazy.”

 

 

“You’ll need to be more specific dear.”

 

 

“Oh for god’s sake.” Emma slammed her hand on Regina's desk before quickly launching herself at Regina, smacking her lips onto the brunette's, as they both relaxed into the kiss easily.

 

 

“That. Is that specific enough for you madam mayor?”

 

 

Regina smiled with slight shock.

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Hm. Well that’s uhh that's new. Why what?” Emma asked confused by the question

 

 

“Why me? If you love me like I love you, tell me why me, why do you love me someone who is so unlovable.”

 

 

A massive lump appeared in Emma’s throat.

 

 

“Oh Regina... Regina you are not unlovable. You want to know why I love you when it would have been so much easier to go with someone, who doesn’t have such a dark past?”

 

 

“Yes.” Regina breathed softly, as she poured herself a drink

 

 

“Regina, I don’t want just anyone, I want someone who can make me feel alive, someone who pushes me when I need it the most, who will make me question everything I thought was true. I love you Regina because you push the boundaries so far over the line that it’s infuriating and because you love with your whole soul, when you give yourself to someone you give every part of you, and I’m not afraid of the darkness. I love you for you.”

 

 

Regina stood frozen in that moment, she didn’t believe she was loveable in any way, shape or form and yet here someone was, Emma Swan out of all people, telling her how loveable she was. Regina couldn’t quite believe her ears.

 

 

“I don’t...I don’t understand.” Regina said with a frown “It’s me. Regina Mills AKA The Evil Queen.”

 

 

“And like I said, I love every part of you, light and dark. I love you Regina and that means every single part of you and if you still don’t understand how, then I’ll just have to show you how much I love you won’t I?”

 

 

 “I suppose so.” Regina grinned

 

 

Emma grabbed a hold of Regina, by the waist pulling her in for another kiss, before two people burst through the doors.

 

 

“Mada-oh sorry-Emma?!” Snow shrieked, alarming a few other people and before they knew it half the town was standing at Regina’s office by the door.

 

 

Emma saw the panic in Regina’s face.

 

 

“No-No-No. Get out, all of you. NOW!” Emma shouted, storming towards the door, pushing all the people out as she shut and locked the door.

 

 

“Regina? Regina, look at me.” Emma said running back to the mayor.

 

 

“E-M-M-M-M-MA.” Regina stuttered loudly

 

 

Regina had struggled severely with her stutter from a very young age and she learned how to cope with it, however it still made an appearance when she was stressed or anxious. Regina was only ever brave enough to tell one person, that person was Emma. The only person she knew, who wouldn’t use it against her. Ever.

 

 

“Regina.” Emma smiled sweetly holding her at her side. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

 

“H-h-h-h-how?”

 

 

“Because you have me. You’re not alone anymore Regina. Also if it is going to make you too anxious for people to know about us, I mean there is an us right?” Emma checked

 

 

Regina nodded with a child like grin.

 

 

“Okay well if it makes you too nervous everyone knowing, we can just wipe their memory. Well you can.”

 

 

“Why me?”

 

 

“Regina, I don’t have magic.”

 

 

Regina just scoffed, at the very thought of Emma not having magic.

 

 

“What?” The blonde frowned, with a slight tilt in her head

 

 

“Emma, you are the savior. The fucking savior, you not having magic would be the same as watching pigs fly.”

 

 

“Alright, no need to be so crude. Will uhh will you teach me?”

 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Regina couldn’t help but smirk.

 

 

Of course Regina was incredibly happy, Emma had asked her to teach her rather than someone else. The very notion that The Evil Queen would be helping her, was something that would freak out Emma’s parents and it would make Regina feel worth something, more than an Ex-Evil Queen.

 

 

“Regina, pleaseeeeee” Emma whined

 

 

“Okay, okay.” Regina laughed at the whining coming from her blonde girlfriend.

 

 

“Luckily for you a memory wipe is pretty basic magic. It’s the basic of basics. We just need to do it from the town line. Actually let’s have you apperating first, that’s so simple.”

 

 

“Okay how do I do it?”

 

 

“Hold my hand first; you’re taking me with you.”

 

 

Emma held onto Regina’s hand tight, and shaky.

 

 

“Now what?”

 

 

“Breathe.”

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

“Emma, you’re shaking like no tomorrow. You need to breathe.”

 

 

Emma nodded as she took a few deep breaths, slowly her shaking stopped.

 

 

“Okay, now imagine this side of the town line in your mind, clearly. Now imagine you and I like this standing at the town line. Make sure it’s crisp and clear.”

 

 

Within moments, that horrible whirling feeling, that Emma remembered she had felt was now happening, but not to her, to Regina.

 

 

They then landed firmly at the town line.

 

 

“We-ll-“ Regina automatically puked at the side of the road “-done.”

 

 

“Okay explain.”

 

 

“What?” Regina asked in confusion, as she puked a few more times

 

 

“Why is it that I’m fine when I’m usually puking after apperating somewhere with you but you are not?”

 

 

“It’s different when you’re the passenger, the feeling’s stronger because you’re not in control, there for it will make you feel out of control, so out of control that you’re body retaliates making you sick. Only person I know who has the tolerance to be a passenger is Henry and Rumple.”

 

 

“Henry?!”

 

 

“Yes?” Regina couldn’t understand why that was such a bad thing.

 

 

“You apperate with Henry, Regina you can’t do that.”

 

 

“But he wanted to try and he has fun doing it. There’s no harm.”

 

 

Emma just scowled at Regina, then realising it wasn’t going to work, she tried something new, and something she hadn’t tried before.

 

 

Puppy dog eyes.

 

 

Regina looked at her and automatically thought to herself _Oh god. Nope I will not back down_

 

 

“Emma, that won’t work.”

 

 

Emma then joined the eyes with a pout.

 

 

“Oh fuck. Christ. Okay, I’m sorry I won’t apperate with him again. Promise, but you’re the one who’s going to tell him.”

 

 

Emma nodded in agreement.

 

 

“Now how do I do this memory wipe thing?” Emma smiled holding her hand up quickly waving them about.

 

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Regina laughed grabbing hold of both of Emma’s wrists, bringing them down to her side before releasing.

 

 

“You don’t want to wipe our memory too.”

 

 

“Oh. Sorry.”

 

 

“It’s okay, this is new, you’re learning, which is why I’m teaching you, rumple would have just let you wipe your own memory.”

 

 

“And his.” Emma reminded her

 

 

“Emma, he’s the dark one, mind wipes don’t really work on him.”

 

 

“Hmm. Well they should.” Emma and Regina laughed in unison.

 

 

Just at that moment they saw the whole town walking towards them which obviously meant only one thing. They all knew.

 

 

“Emma. Lift your hands up slowly and imagine in your mind what you need them to forget and then push your hands out hard.” Regina said nervously, not sure if Emma had it in her or if she herself had explained it properly.

 

 

Emma took a deep breath, before holding up her hand’s and clearly remembering in her mind the moment her parents burst in on her and Regina, then half the town appearing in Regina’s office.

 

 

Emma’s hands began glowing and she then did as the brunette said, she pushed her hands out in front of her, just inches away from all the people walking towards them.

 

 

A burst of white magic came from Emma’s hands and over the whole town. Everyone except for herself and Regina.

 

 

Once the blast of magic had disaperated into the air, everyone sort of just stumbled back slightly then looking rather confused as to why they were at the town line.

 

 

“Emma?” Snow asked looking at both herself and Regina

 

 

“What’s going on?” Jenny, Regina’s PA asked

 

 

“I bet it’s something to do with her.” Dr. Whale shouted pointing at Regina, and in a split second they all came charging at Regina, but they wouldn’t ever get close enough to touch the mayor.

 

 

Emma stepped in front of Regina, with her arms out protecting the brunette from the town.

 

 

“You don’t have to do this Emma.” Regina whispered allowing only Emma to hear her.

 

 

“How could you think I wouldn’t?” Emma replied back leaving Regina with an inward smile.

 

 

“Oh right! So anytime anything remotely magical happens in this town it’s automatically Regina’s fault is it?”

 

 

“She’s the Evil Qu-“

 

 

“WAS!” Emma shouted back at her parents “And even if she was, I wouldn’t blame her with all the sickening hope you talk about twenty four, seven”

 

 

“But Em-“

 

 

“-You know I expected more from you two. You’re always talking about hope and forgiveness. Why can’t you believe in her like I do? Like you believe in me?” Emma frowned making her parents have a genuine think about her question.

 

 

“It’s different Emma. Our believe in you is because you’ve not broken our trust.”

 

 

“That’s because I only met you like two minutes ago.”

 

 

“Yes, because of Regina. Her dark curs-“

 

 

“Stop it.”

 

 

At this point Regina stepped in “But I did cast the dark curse.” Regina said sadly.

 

 

“I know.” Emma replied, looking at Regina and turning back to her parents “But Mary-Margret and David you had another choice other than putting me in a box and shipping me to Maine. Oh and maybe you should look to rumple for why you can’t remember anything.” Emma growled.

 

 

The blonde then grabbed Regina’s hand and apperated them to Regina’s office, leaving the town in awe, seeing that Emma was the one that made them disappear and not Regina.

 

 

“Emma can do magic! I bet Regina’s corrupting her.” The whole town practically screeched in unison.

 

 

 

 

Emma and Regina landed firmly on the ground in the mayor’s office and Regina threw up in the waste basket, that Emma had done earlier.

 

 

“O-Eew. Sorry.” Emma said

 

 

“Naa it’s fine.” Regina groaned, wiping her face “But let’s just apperate individually from now on.”

 

 

“Agreed.” Emma nodded.

 

 

“Emma. You protected me from your parents.”

 

 

“They’re not my parents. They gave me away like I meant nothing.”

 

 

“Emma,  I know you hate them right now, but they are your parents whether you like it or not.”

 

 

“Well I don’t like it, why are you trying to ptotect them?”

 

 

“I’m not. I’m just saying how it is, coming from someone who knows what it’s like to be unloved by one parent and loved whole heartedly by the other.”

 

 

Emma didn’t say anything in response, knowing her girlfriend was right.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Emma sighed, as she turned round to look at Regina who was now sat on the floor, under her desk and holding onto the leg of the table for dear life.

 

 

“Gina?” Emma questioned kneeling down in front of the brunette

 

 

“N-n-n-n-no. Not n-n-n-ow p-p-p-p-pleas-s-s-se not now.” Regina was stuttering and struggling to breathe.

 

 

“Regina, breathe. In and out, slowly. I believe in you.” Emma smiled as she sat down, with her legs crossed and putting her hand’s, one on each of Regina’s knees.

 

 

“I can’t b-b-b-breathe.” Regina stuttered

 

 

“Look at me, Regina, look at me.” Emma grabbed Regina’s face between her hands, making her look at her directly in the eyes.

 

 

“Just focus on me.”

 

 

Regina had never had anyone who would stay or would try and calm her down during an anxiety attack; the only way she ever knew how to deal with those attacks, was to go all Evil Queen.

 

 

As Regina looked into the blonde’s eyes, she began slowly, breathing properly again. The brunette was also sobbing slightly, which Regina hated to do but she couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

 

 

Once Emma had calmed Regina down, she decided to sit herself beside her crying girlfriend, intertwining their hands.

 

 

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Emma smiled brightly

 

 

“No one’s ever protected or believed in me before. I just thought after everything your parents said you w-w-w-would leave m-m-m-me.”

 

 

“Nothing will ever scare me away okay? I know exactly how everyone got to be in storybrooke, I know all about your past. Okay? I know about you becoming the Evil Queen. It’s okay.”

 

 

“No Emma you don’t. You don’t know everything. The reason I went after your mom in the first plac-”

 

 

Again Snow and David burst into Regina’s office, this time they were not joined by half the town.

 

 

“So now you’re corrupting our daughter to the darkness Regina?” David shouted, not being too bothered about the fact that both the woman were under Regina’s desk unlike his wife.

 

 

“What are you two doing under there?” Snow raised an eyebrow

 

 

“Umm-oh-uhh-nothing.” Emma replied as herself and Regina crawled out from under the desk.

 

 

Emma and Regina stood side by side looking calmly at the blonde’s parents.

 

 

“So? You can do magic?” David asked his daughter

 

 

“Well duh! I am the savior?”

 

 

“And who exactly is going to be teaching you, this magic?”

 

 

“Regina.” Emma replied happily

 

 

“I don’t think so.” David was blunt with his tone

 

 

“Excuse me? What is wrong with me teaching your daughter magic?” Regina smirked knowing exactly what the charming’s thought. “Oooh I know, I can teach her how to rip out hearts.” Regina laughed

 

 

Emma knew Regina was joking, but her parents didn’t. However the look on her parents face, was definitely well worth what Regina had just said.

 

 

Both Snow and David gasped along with their wide eyed expressions.

 

 

“Regina...” Emma held back her smirk

 

 

“Oh, relax; your highnesses. I’m joking.”

 

 

“You are?” Snow and Charming asked in unison as they frowned

 

 

“Yes! For god’s sake, even if I wanted to be able to teach Emma dark, evil magic...” Regina put an emphasis on the word evil. She just couldn’t help herself. “...she wouldn’t be able to conjure dark magic. She’s all goodness and light, and that all comes from you two, it’s sickening, but look... all I’m going to do is show her the power she has within her, she is so much more than I think she even realises. Emma has this amazing gift; she should learn to use it. She can only use light magic, physically she’s not able to use dark magic, only way she’d be able to do that is if she became the dark one, which is never going to happen.” Regina stated

 

 

Everyone was silent.

 

 

Emma was in shock mainly because Regina was showing her love for her in a way she hadn’t seen before.

 

 

Snow and Charming were silent because they were so used to the evil queen being, well evil and here she was, explaining to them about their daughter’s magic, that she would never be able to teach her dark magic, even if she so wished. They felt Regina was almost being protective and they couldn’t understand why.

 

 

“Well there you have it. I’m not going dark.” Emma smiled

 

 

“No...I guess-we guess not.” David sighed

 

 

“Now go please.” Emma asked, as nicely as she could

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Because I’d like to talk to Regina, unless there’s something else?”

 

 

“Actually yes there is.” Snow replied, a little unsure if she should ask

 

 

“Right.” Emma sighed “What is it?”

 

 

“Why were you holding Regina’s hand under the desk?”

 

 

Regina and Emma looked at one another, not sure what to say.

 

 

“None of your business Mary-Margret.” Emma growled

 

 

Snow wasn't sure what to say.

 

 

“We won’t allow this friendship.” David sharked back

 

 

“Yeah, well this uhh this friendship as you say is one between me and Regina and you don’t have a say.”

 

 

Emma took a few steps so she was directly in front of her parent’s, with no space between them.

 

 

“Now get out before I throw the both of you out.” Emma continued

 

 

“Come on David, Let’s justgo.” Snow took her husband’s hand into her own, quite literally pulling him out of the office.

 

 

Emma turned back to find Regina still standing, but frozen to the spot, looking as though she was about to cry. Emma rushed to her girlfriend placing her hands on either side of Regina’s face.

 

 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. They’re gone.” Emma smiled

 

 

“That’s n-n-n-not why I’m c-c-c-crying Emma.”

 

 

“Okay? Then why?”

 

 

“I just… I thought…” Regina felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. “I didn’t think it’d turn out like this.”

 

 

“How do you mean?”

 

 

“No one has ever chosen me. No one has ever loved me more than somebody else, only Daniel ever did that, I just thought I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life, I thought you would-“

 

 

“You thought I’d choose my parents over you, because you’re used to being second best?”

 

 

Regina just nodded.

 

 

“Well, Madam Mayor, you’re absolutely in no way second best to me. You are my everything. Understand? My everything.”

 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Regina questioned

 

 

“I’ve never been more certain.”

 

 

Emma smiled still holding Regina’s face in her hands.

 

 

“Come here.” Emma pulled Regina’s face closer to hers, as their noses touched, she moved in slowly and kissed Regina delicately.

 

 

“I know a few people we can tell. Ruby and Mulan and Belle and Zelena.”

 

 

“You’re brave enough to tell my sister?”

 

 

The question lay in the thin air, it was answer not with any words, just with a simple look. Regina and Emma both knew what the best thing to do would be.

 


End file.
